One Piece: A Stroke of Luck
by Mayu-Mayuni
Summary: Awhile after becoming Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy suddenly disappears. Seven years later, a certain boy steps into the spotlight. But Yasu isn't looking for One Piece; he's looking for the Pirate King! Full Summary Inside. OCs are taken!
1. Character Sheet and Info

_Hey guys, Mayuni and Eilonwy here._

_We're trying to make a One Piece Fanfic, but we need more characters! If you could read what we have below, and submit a character, that would be great! We would like to start as soon as we can!_

_Here's the summary:_

Awhile after becoming Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy suddenly disappears. Seven years later, a certain boy steps into the spotlight. But Yasu isn't looking for One Piece; he's looking for the Pirate King! Will having a crew of his own change his mind? OCs are taken!

_Just to let you know, we have most of the main crew's roles/characters laid out. Here are the roles:_

**Captain: **Taken

**First Mate: **Taken

**Sniper/Gunman: **Taken

**Navigator: **Taken

**Cook/Chores Boy: **Taken

**Shipwright/Mechanic: **Taken

**Musician/Entertainer: **Taken

**Investigator: **

**Swordsman: **Taken by 1TroublesomeGuy

**Doctor:** Taken by Sunnydale-High-Class-of-98

_On the ship, Investigator is the only one available. Sorry (We changed Archeologist to Investigator after receiving a helpful suggestion from 1TroublesomeGuy).  
><em>

_Now, for Marines:_

**Fleet-Admiral: **

**Vice-Admirals: **There are four positions left.

**Commodores/Officers: **There are six positions left.

_We're going to have one Fleet-Admiral, Four Vice-Admirals, and seven Officers (We're calling them that instead of Commodores)._

_We also have some enemy pirate crews planned out. We just need names for them._

_The Younko:_

**?- **

**?-**

**?-**

**?-**

_Now, the Shichibukai, we only have one so far, and we're not sure if we like them or not. So we need LOTS OF HELP for them. We need this info for them:_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-  
><strong>

**Shichibukai Name (What they're known as)-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Weapon (If any)-**

**Power (If any)-**

**Past-**

_That's really all we need for them. We have _six _positions open, but we might change our mind if you guys come up with better ones._

_Anyway, if you want to submit a character, whether a villain, a crewmate, or a marine, fill out the info sheet below:_

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Gender-  
><strong>

**Bounty Name (This one really only applies for enemy pirates or a crewmate)-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Weapon (If any)-**

**Powers (If any)-**

**Past-**

**Goal/Dream-**

_And that's all! We hope you can help us create this One Piece Fanfiction! Look forward to the prologue soon! And please Review! _

_~M and E._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>All was silent as sheets of freezing rain poured down. The barren streets were lined with a hazy fog. The pattering of feet running for shelter echoed throughout the air. Only a golden flickering light could be seen through a window. Inside the building was a tavern, but not a normal one. It was a pirate bar.<p>

Pirates, the most feared beings in the world. They traveled the world, pillaging and seeking treasure. But there was one treasure above them all. Only the Pirate King knew the whereabouts of it. It was called One Piece.

As Miomo, the bartender of the Winder Tavern, wiped down the tables, with loud bunches of pirates yelling in the back, the bell to the entrance rang. He looked up and saw a hooded and cloaked figure hovering by the counter. He stopped his task and walked over to assist the new customer.

"Hello!" he greeted in his gruff voice. "How may I help you?"

The figure didn't answer until they were seated on one of the stools. "I have a request for you." The voice was calm and quiet, but definitely feminine.

Miomo walked over to the other side of the bar, and turned to face the woman; she kept her head down. "Well, depends on what it is."

She lifted her head a fraction, her face covered by the hood. "Info."

Miomo raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

A shadow of a smile danced across her face. "A person who's been missing for about two months."

The man crossed his arms. "Well, if it's about someone, I'm afraid you're gonna have to pay up."

"With pleasure." He practically heard the smugness in her voice as she dropped a tan bag onto the counter. Gold coins spilled out, the sound echoing throughout the bar. The pirates inside quieted down, all turning their attention to the scene at the front.

Miomo gawked. "That has to be at least 200,000,000 Beli!" He exclaimed.

The woman laughed. "You're absolutely right, mister." She leaned on the counter, bringing her face closer to his before she whispered, "This is about the pay you got when you were a marine, am I right?"

The bartender pulled away, a scowl on his face. "That's none of your business, woman. I shouldn't even bother helping you." But as he said this, his hand was slowly inching towards the money. "Now, who's this all about? A missing person? What's their name?"

The woman lifted up her hand, and pulled her hood down. As she did this, long orange hair flowed out onto her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes met his stone grey ones.

"The Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

><p><strong>Captain:<strong> Taken

**First Mate: **Taken

**Sniper/Gunman: **Taken

**Navigator: **Taken

**Cook/Chores Boy: **Taken

**Shipwright/Mechanic: **Taken

**Musician/Entertainer: **Taken

**Investigator: **

**Swordsman: **

**Doctor: **Taken by Sunnydale-High-Class-of-98

**R and R!**

**~MM and E.**


	3. The Boy With The Goggles

**Chapter One: The Boy with the Goggles**

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takina Town<strong>

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone, you big meanies!" A little girl shouted, trying to wiggle away from a large man's grasp. He grabbed one of her short brown pigtails, and she winced at the pain of it.<p>

"Aw," The man mocked. He was wearing a ripped, striped shirt, and black shorts. An eye patch was covering one of his eyes; from one look you could tell he was a pirate. "What's wrong? You scared of me? I just wanted to know how to get this pathetic town's bar. I thought you could help me!"

Behind him, his two pirate comrades laughed. They had cornered the little girl at the entrance of the town. Because the townspeople rarely left their town, none of them saw what was occurring at the front of it. Nor did a boy with dark blue hair approaching the entrance; he was too busy wiping down circular grey goggles with his green, quarter-sleeved shirt.

And because he was so engrossed with his task, he wasn't looking where he was going; the boy rammed right into the pirate.

The pirate stopped laughing, as did his pals. Now annoyed with someone else, the man dropped the girl, and she let out a little pained squeak. The men ignored her and turned their attention to the blue-haired boy.

"Oi!" The pirate with the eye patch growled. "I am the great Garaku, part of the Bomber Pirates! Apologize for running into me, or suffer!"

He did a pose, his head turned towards the sky, waiting expectantly for an answer. When he got no reply, he looked back to spot where the boy was…. to see that he was not there. He had kept on walking, still intent on his goggles.

"Don't ignore me!" The pirate shouted exasperatedly.

The boy finally looked up, squinting his eyes at them. "Eh? Were you talking to me? Who's there?"

Garaku felt a vein burst; evidently, irritation was his best friend. The man angrily marched over to the confused boy, grabbed his shoulder, and reared back his other arm, ready to punch the kid.

The younger of the two males tensed, as if sensing the danger. He was slowly bringing his goggles to his face. And just as Garaku brought down his fist, he took action.

In an instant, the goggles were on his face, and a long wooden (?) staff was in his hand. He leaned to the right, avoiding the hit just in time. Taken aback, Garaku faltered; the boy saw this as his chance.

He jumped a bit in the air, and swung his staff down onto the pirate's head. A loud 'THUD' sounded, and Garaku stumbled back, clutching his injury. But the boy with goggles didn't stop there.

"Ashi*." He spoke quietly, before swiping the stick at the man's leg. A sickening crunch sounded, and Garaku let out a loud grunt of pain; he barely had time to react before his opponent was upon him again.

"Roburo*." The pirate had expected him to use his staff again, but instead… well, he saw stars.

Garaku clutched… it…. As he struggled to stand up. The boy kicked him again, and he fell down.

He looked up at the mysterious teen, and found that he was looking back.

"I don't know why you tried to attack me," Even after the small scuffle, the boy's voice was calm and quiet. "But I hope it was for a good reason."

He looked at Garaku's companions, who had been watching off to the side in fear; the thought of getting kicked _there _made them shudder. He spoke to them in a louder voice. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take Garan away."

"It's Garaku." They muttered, but nonetheless, dragged the pirate away.

Once they were out of sight, the boy with goggles sighed, his staff gone. He turned in the direction of Takina Town, only to come face to face with the little girl from before. He recoiled in surprise as she chirped in awe, "Whoa mister, you totally beat up that scary man! Thank you!"

"Um," he said awkwardly. "You're welcome."

"Why do you wear those?" she asked suddenly, jumping up in the air to tap his goggles.

He blinked, before tapping on them also. "I have impaired vision; these help me see."

She gawked. "That's so cool!" The girl stuck out one of her chubby hands. "I'm Santarou Chiwa, age 6! What's your name, mister?"

_Her name sounds like that small, shaky dog. _"Yasu, age 17."

"No last name?" The girl cocked her head in confusion.

Slightly amused, Yasu shook his head. "No last name."

"Oh," The girl looked down, before suddenly whipping up her head. "I got it!" she exclaimed to the startled teen. "As thanks, I'll take you to Papa's restaurant!"

Yasu protested right on the spot. "No, no, I'm fine-"

"Come on!" Chiwa grabbed his hand, and began to drag him across the dirt. He tried to reason with her.

"Hey, dog girl-"

"It's Chiwa!"

"Yeah, sure. Look, I don't think your dad is gonna want me there-"

"Papa won't mind!" Chiwa interrupted stubbornly. "After all, you did save me. Mommy won't care either!"

He sighed, frustrated. "Dog girl-"

"Chiwa, it's Chiwa!"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but after seeing the fierce glare the little child shot him, he shut up. He was never good with children.

And so, with a reluctant Yasu in tow, Chiwa took him to meet her family.

* * *

><p>'<strong>The Dining Boat', Takina Town<br>**

* * *

><p>Yasu really wasn't sure if 'The Dining Boat' (A rather cheesy name, Yasu would have to admit) was a restaurant, or just a place where very persistent people were living. The family of three that owned the restaurant were quite a handful; Travis, the father, Churi, the mother, and Chiwa, the little daughter. They had introduced themselves, and insisted he stay long enough to have something, since their business was closed for the day. When he had tried to sneak out, Travis caught him and urgedforced him back to his seat.

They then sat on the other side of the table he was seated at, and watched him in a way that made him uncomfortable. He stared back at them cautiously as he sipped the drink they had given him.

Chiwa's Papa broke the silence.

"So, Yasu, was it?" He smiled. The boy in question nodded, as if giving him permission to continue. "Thank you for saving Chiwa from those pirates. Are you a pirate also?"

Yasu stopped drinking long enough to think about it. After awhile, he finally shrugged and replied, "I guess."

"Oh!" Mrs. Santarou pitched in, clapping her hands together. "My father used to be a pirate. They're truly wonderful. Except, of course, the ones at our docks right now; they've been causing us some trouble lately. But putting that aside, are you aiming to be Pirate King?"

Immediately, Yasu shook his head.

"No." He admitted. "I'm actually looking for him."

A long silence followed.

The dark haired teen fidgeted in his seat; he really hated situations that involved awkwardness.

"What?" Chiwa finally spoke up, thoroughly confused. "But you could totally be Pirate King! In fact-"

Her words were interrupted as the restaurant began to shake slightly, a tremor running through. The windows rattled, and they could hear glass dishes in the back break.

But just as fast as it had happened, it stopped. All the Santarous opened their mouth to speak, but when Yasu abruptly stood up, their words died on their lips.

"Thank you for the drink." Yasu said sharply, his left eye twitching slightly in irritation from behind his goggles. "I'll excuse myself now. Bye Dog Girl."

And before they could have a say in it, the teen was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside 'The Dining Boat'<strong>

* * *

><p>All was silent when Yasu walked outside. He huffed irritably, knowing exactly what had happened in the restaurant.<p>

_Someone made an explosion outside, right here._

And he knew exactly who that someone was.

He glared at the trees around him and stated loudly, "I know you're there, Riff. Get out here!"

He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting. Eventually, a sandy, blond head of hair popped out from one of the trees. Their green eyes glittered in mischief at the sight of Yasu.

"Well if it isn't Yahoo!" The person exclaimed, their voice too deep to be a girl's. "What a coincidence seeing you here!"

"Cut the crap!" Yasu snapped. "Ever since Grandma died, you've been following me everywhere, I know it!"

"That's a lie." Riff replied.

"You were there when I battled that Gurky guy."

"His name was Garaku." The blond supplied helpfully.

"See, you just confirmed you were there!" Yasu began to raise his voice. "Get down from there and act your age, you 23 year old stalker!"

"But Yahoo, we're childhood friends!" Riff cooed.

"Stop calling me Yahoo! And don't just go blowing up things whenever you feel like it!"

His friend laughed. "I was trying to get your attention. Man, sometimes it seems like I'm the only one that can irritate you this much."

Yasu stomped his foot, much like a child. "Stop following me, Riff. That's an order."

The older of the two yawned, still sitting in the tree. "As you desire, Yahoo."

"Stop it! You sound like a pervert!"

"Can't promise anything Yahoo~!" The blond sang, and pulled his head back into the piles of leaves. "After all, I made a different promise with someone else. I still gotta keep my word."

"You don't have to- Hey, wait!"

But Riff was gone from the tree, from the area; and yet Yasu had a feeling he was close.

Yasu groaned quietly, beginning to walk towards Takina Town's market. He fumed at the thought of his childhood friend's antics.

"If anyone sees him, I don't know him. I don't."

He continued this chant until he reached the market place.

* * *

><p><strong>Takina's Marketplace<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on, sir, that's too much." Yasu tried to reason with an old man.<p>

The old man, who was really the owner of the shop Yasu was at, stood stubbornly from where he was and scowled at the dark haired teen. "It is what it is. If you're gonna complain, get outta here."

Yasu straightened a bit. "Please, this oil is not worth 56,000 Beli. You're exaggerating."

"Boy, if you don't have the money, don't get it. And why would you need _oil_?"

"I do have the money!" The seventeen year old huffed. "And I need the oil for my staff, it's starting to sound squeaky."

"Kids these days. You don't need oil for a staff."

Yasu was getting fed up with the old geezer. "See for yourself!' He pulled out the staff from under his left arm's sleeve. He clicked a small, almost invisible button on the top, and the staff expanded in length; he held it out for the old man to see. "Look, it's really metal. It's just painted to look like wood. Now, can you please cut the price, just a bit?"

The old man grunted. "No."

"Are you serious?" Yasu took a deep breath to calm down; he was still annoyed from his conversation with Riff. "You know, if you don't make things cheaper, people won't buy stuff from you."

The old man looked thoughtful, as if considering his words, before letting out a snort. "You're quite poor for a seventeen year old boy."

Excuse or not, Yasu was done. "And you're quite expensive." He countered, and marched away from the stand.

_Geez. _Yasu thought, now calm again. _Would it kill him to be nice for once? Ugh, this is all Riff's fault, with his stupid demeanor and everything._

"Man," He sighed. "I need to calm down. A distraction would be helpful at the mo-"

The word 'moment' was ripped from his throat as something rammed into his back; a loud 'BANG' sounded off. As he crashed to the ground, the sound of more explosions went off behind him. Turning over a bit from his position on the ground, Yasu could see fire now in the place of Takina's market. He also felt the heavy weight of something on his chest.

_Heave ho. _Yasu brought his arms up to his chest, and shoved the large rock off of him. Sitting up straight, he gave himself a moment to catch his breath, before standing up and looking for his staff; the screams of people sounded around him.

He jumped at the sound of a loud voice echoing in the air; it was probably heard all over town.

"I am the great Captain Kazoka of the Bomber Pirates!" The voice boomed, and Yasu could see the people closest him recoil in fear. "Where is the young boy with goggles that disgraced my name, by defeating one of my men? Let us have a duel! Show yourself, Goggles!"

"My name's Yasu." He muttered, and finally found his staff, lodged underneath a large and heavy piece of wood; it was most likely from one of the market's stands.

Inspecting his staff and confirming that it wasn't damaged, the teen began to follow the direction of the voice.

_Yay, _Yasu thought bitterly. _A distraction._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Captain:<strong> Yasu, 0 Beli

**First Mate: **Taken

**Sniper/Gunman: **Taken

**Navigator: **Taken

**Cook/Chores Boy: **Taken

**Shipwright/Mechanic: **Taken

**Musician/Entertainer: **Taken

**Investigator: **

**Swordsman: **Taken by 1TroublesomeGuy

**Doctor: **Taken by Sunnydale-High-Class-of-98

***Ashi= Leg.**

***Roburo= Low Blow.**

**We agreed that Yasu would state where he attacks someone before doing so. And yes, his staff is made of metal; this way, it's retractable.**

**Ugh, we stink at fight scenes; they're so hard OTL.**

**Oh, and above, where it says '0 Beli', that's his bounty amount so far. It's zero because he's barely even started ;P**

**Chapter 2 up soon! R and R! Constructive criticism always helps!**

**~MM and E.**


	4. Kazoka the Bomber

**Chapter Two: Kazoka the Bomber**

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of Takina Town's Market<strong>

* * *

><p>Yasu wasn't having the best of evenings.<p>

First he had fought some messed up pirates, and then a little hyperactive (and somewhat scary) girl dragged him to her home. Next, Riff showed up to bother him, and the old man at the marketplace had been a pain. Then the boss of some pirate group came and started to blow up the town, commanding Yasu to come and fight him.

Bottom line, the teen was in a foul mood.

He marched through all the debris towards the voice, his metal staff clutched in his hand.

"Stupid pirate-dude." Yasu muttered. "Thank you _so_ much for setting the market on fire, I _really_ appreciate that. I'm sure the _people living here_ do as well. And why do you have to be in the _middle_ of the market, when I'm on the very _outside_ of it, and have to go _back_? What kind of messed up logic is that? You know what, am I even there yet-"

The blue-haired male cut off his rant when he realized he was already in the middle of the market; it was where the voice had been calling him from.

_Took me long enough._

Not as bitter as before, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the area around him.

"Hey, um…" Yasu struggled to remember the boss' name. "…Kazy! I'm here to accept your challenge; sort of. You can stop exploding people now! Come out of hiding please!"

"What are you yelling for, Goggles? The Great Kazoka is right here! Are you prepared for our duel?"

Yasu wouldn't admit it, but the sudden voice behind him sent the teen about five feet into the air. He whirled around, and studied his opponent.

The Captain was a rather large man, with a crooked smile plastered onto his face. He wore a yellow and red vest with gray pants. His light blue hair whipped into a spiral on top of his head, and Yasu couldn't help but make a comment about it.

"You're hair's weird." He blurted, and watched as Kazoka slowly turned red.

"What did you say?" The man finally exploded.

Yasu cringed. _Great job. _his mind scolded. _You just angered the man that's setting Takina on fire as we speak. _It was obvious the guy was sensitive about the topic.

Yasu waved his hands frantically at the burly man. "I mean a good kind of weird! Not like Riff-weird; wait, you probably don't even know who Riff is! He's just a stalker that follows me around, but then again, I probably shouldn't be ranting like this. You shouldn't care anyway. With weird hair like yours, you would obviously have other things to worry about! You know, I should probably shut up now-"

Yasu once again cut himself off as another explosion sounded in the distance. At the same time, Kazoka roared, "How dare you; I've had it! Men!"

Immediately, about thirty men stepped out of the shadows, surrounding Yasu in a circle. The boy just stared at them blankly.

_I feel like I'm in one of those cliché action movies. _

"Um, isn't this cheating?" Yasu called to Kazoka.

The man laughed, his hair (That Yasu could NOT get over) bouncing slightly in the process. "Of course! Now, attack Goggles, my men!"

The teen had barely managed the words, "My name's Yasu!", before he disappeared under the mass of pirates.

* * *

><p><strong>Takina Town's Market, East Side<strong>

* * *

><p>A small creature was casually trotting through the rubble; despite the bright blaze of the flames surrounding it, its face could not be seen. Truth be told, it had merely been passing by the town when it was set in flames. So curious, the creature decided to check it out. It had been worth it, the thing concluded.<p>

All around it were citizens of Takina, working together to put out as many fires as they could. People who weren't even originally in the square had run out of their houses to get rid of the fires and tend to the wounded. They passed around water buckets, dumping them onto the fires before quickly going back for more. More than half of the fires that were set became quenched. Seeing them work so hard, the creature was pleased; it then felt no need to help them, seeing how they were faring just fine without it.

And so, its presence still unnoticed, the creature continued its journey throughout the town, its tail wagging slightly as it turned a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of Takina Town's Market<strong>

* * *

><p>Kazoka couldn't help but gawk.<p>

The blue-haired boy that had previously defeated his first mate, Garaku, was simply standing in the middle of the market square. And that was where the problem lied; he _shouldn't_ have been standing. He should have been _on the ground_, where his men were at the moment _instead_. It had taken him awhile, but he had done it.

The teen ('Yasu', was it?) looked up and shot him an almost sheepish grin. "So…" Yasu paused for a brief moment, "….Karza. You ready for our, uh, duel?"

Kazoka puffed out his chest, trying to look confident, even after Yasu had just defeated almost all of his crew. He also ignored the fact that Yasu had gotten his named wrong. "Of course I am, Goggles! I am not called the Great Kazoka for nothing!"

Now over the whole 'Goggles' thing, Yasu wanted to point out that he was actually known as 'Kazoka the bomber', rather than the other title he had given himself. But after seeing how easily offended the man got, he decided against it.

"Anyway," Kazoka continued, "All I have to say now is… Begin!"

The staff-user didn't know what had suddenly hit him.

Well, actually, he had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Because there was obviously a reason the Captain of the _Bomber _Pirates was called 'Kazoka the _Bomber_'.

He felt an exploding pain in his right arm, and staggered back a few feet from the blow of it. Kazoka was still standing in the same place as before, holding a rather large bomb.

"I have eaten the Bomb-Bomb Fruit!." He grinned wickedly. "I can create deadly bombs simply from my hands. Now, prepare yourself!" The Captain chucked the bomb at Yasu.

The boy had barely dodged it, having to roll across the ground to avoid it. The aftershock of the explosion rippled through the dirt floor of the market, shaking Yasu right to the core. Clutching his arm, which was throbbing madly, he staggered to his feet.

"It's okay." He muttered to himself. "I can take this."

_Yeah, _His mind agreed sarcastically. _If you keep dodging the millions of death bombs he's throwing at you, and you're still alive after that, then yeah; you can do it. _

"That's not very supportive!" Yasu yelled aloud.

"What are you blabbering about, Goggles?" Kazoka called, throwing another one of the black spheres at Yasu; he jumped out of the way. "Pay attention to our duel!"

"Sorry!" the boy yelped, and shifted his grip on his staff. He needed to end their battle quickly, before more than the market place of the town got damaged.

Yasu tried to approach Kazoka, only to be blown back by yet another bomb.

"Hahahaha!" The man's maniacal laughter sounded. "Face it, Goggles! No one has ever defeated me; you shall die now!"

Gritting his teeth, Yasu tried once more.

He was blown back.

Again.

And again.

And again.

By then, he was covered in scratches and bruises. After hitting his head on a rock, blood was flowing freely, and it was hard to see through his goggles over all the red.

"Great." He groaned. "This is what I get for choosing the style of close-combat."

The teen took a deep breath, and ignored Kazoka's annoying laughter; it was really grating on his nerves. Yasu surveyed his surroundings. The fires around Takina Town had died down, and the only explosions sounding off were the ones trying to kill him.

Yasu needed a plan, and thought of one instantly.

_Well,_ _here goes nothing._

He charged.

His plan, as people would say, was to 'Wing It'. Improvise until he thought of something better.

It was a stupid move on his part, and he knew it. But other choice did he have? It wasn't like he could stretch his arms and punch stuff, like the Pirate King had; but it was still pretty cool to think about. All in all, the guy was just a kid with a metal stick; he was perfectly normal.

Perfectly normal, perfectly stupid. And that was his excuse.

* * *

><p>'<strong>The Dining Boat', Takina Town<strong>

* * *

><p>"Papa." Chiwa had asked urgently, tugging on her father's sleeve. The Santarous were hiding in the kitchen of their diner, simply sitting in silence. "Why aren't we helping the people at the market place? Why are we hiding? Isn't Yasu out there?" Her tone gradually became more panicked. "We should help, right? They need us! Can't we-"<p>

Travis finally cut his daughter off by covering her mouth with his hand. She let out a muffled squeal of anger, and ripped away from her father's grip.

They had all heard the explosions, the screams. But instead of going out to help like the others, Travis and Churi had urged their daughter to come with them into the kitchen, their 'safe zone', until all of it was over.

"We have to help them!" The brunette protested.

"Chiwa, the fires are gone now…" Travis sighed, but the little girl beat him to it.

"Papa, the market place is still in danger because of the pirates! Everyone's out there helping, but we're not!" She flailed around her arms for emphasis. "Why are we hiding? Let's go help!"

"Sweetie," her mother spoke up. It was the first time she had said a word since the explosions started. "You can't do anything about it." She sounded sad.

Chiwa face turned red in frustration. "But _you _can! You guys are adults!" She didn't care if she was being disrespectful; all she needed to get her point across. "So go and act like it!"

Her parents said nothing.

The six year old finally let her temper get the best of her.

"Fine!" she screamed. "I'll help them myself! Cowards!"

Her parents stood up, reacting instantly. "Wait, you can't-"

But the back door of their kitchen was already swinging closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle of Takina Town's Market<strong>

* * *

><p>Yasu was actually surprised that his plan had somewhat worked.<p>

Upon seeing Yasu's attempted attack, the Bomber Captain had raised his arm into the air. A bomb was coming out from his hand at a rapid pace, and when it was finished, was once again thrown at Yasu.

But to Kazoka's surprise (And somewhat Yasu's, seeing as he had no idea what he was doing), instead of dodging like normal, Yasu did something a bit more unexpected.

He retracted his staff to a smaller size, and easily caught the bomb. The large man did a double take; no one was able to catch his bombs without exploding into tiny, little bits!

"Take this!" Yasu shouted, and with all his strength, hurled the bomb back at Kazoka.

Now, being a large, burly man had its advantages; but the ability to be fast and agile was not one of them. The captain didn't even have time to avoid the attack before it rammed into his gut. The impact of the following explosion sent him several feet backwards, about three feet away from the water's edge.

It was quite funny to Kazoka. From where he was lying on the ground, he could see his ship, _Soul Grenade_, at the town's port. He would have loved to get up and sail away in it, but at that moment, he wasn't exactly in top shape. It was all that _brat's _fault…

After awhile, Yasu walked over to him, only to see that the man's eyes were closed.

"Hey…" the boy poked him with his staff. "…Are you alive…?"

No movement.

"Well…. I was never here. I didn't just kill a man. Nope. Guess I'll just get going- Oof!" Yasu had just begun to turn around and leave, when someone had suddenly grabbed his ankle; he went crashing into the ground, and felt one of his goggle's lens crack at the impact.

He looked behind him, only to come face to face with a huge bomb and a grinning Kazoka.

"Game's up, Goggles. If I go down, so do you." And that was when Yasu noticed a very important detail about the weapon in Kazoka's hand:

The wick of the bomb was almost at the bottom. Which meant it would explode at _any minute._

"Oh my god, are you serious?" The teen struggled against Kazoka's strong grasp. "You're crazy! Let me go, or we'll both blow up and _die_!"

He only got the captain's maniacal laughter in response.

"Amu*!" Yasu yelped, and aimed a kick with his other leg at Kazoka's arm; but due to his awkward position, he completely missed.

"Oh, come on!" He complained.

"That's not going to work!" The captain of the Bomber Pirates cackled. "It's finished!"

Yasu wanted to admit defeat; the wick was almost entirely gone. But he had one last resort; he set it into action, hoping for the best.

"Just so you know," he said to Kazoka in his best flat, monotone voice. "You're hair is really stupid. Get a haircut."

He got the reaction he wanted. "Eh? Repeat that!"

As the captain yelled this, his grasp on Yasu's ankle loosened.

_Go._

At lightning speed, he pulled out his leg, and brought it up in the air before swinging it back down again. His foot contacted with the bomb in Kazoka's other hand, sending it flying into the ocean. Right as it made contact with the water, it exploded. The aftershock had made a small tidal wave, and it came crashing down onto the two of them.

But at that point, Yasu didn't care if he was wet or not; he was _alive._

"Thank you!" Yasu cried to no one in particular, shaking his sopping dark blue hair. "I'm still in one piece!"

But his joy didn't last long. There was a large pair of hands suddenly around his neck, cutting off his pathway of oxygen.

"You little brat!" Kazoka bellowed from above him. "You're not getting out of this alive, mark my words!"

Yasu noted that his cocky attitude from the very beginning of it all was gone. He would have loved to say it aloud, but yellow spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he couldn't breathe.

He closed his eyes as nausea overwhelmed him; his throat was burning.

_Wonderful. Only one week into my journey, and I'm already going to die. And by some lousy pirate captain, no less._

However, because he was so convinced about his fate, the sudden rush of air to his lungs caught him off guard; the hands were gone. He immediately started to cough onto the dirt below him, spitting up a little sea water in the process.

"Gross." The teen gasped, and tried to even out his breathing. The sound 'THUD' repeatedly sounded behind him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

When he was finally back to (almost) normal, Yasu turned around; lo and behold, there was Kazoka- gasping for breath on the ground, rather than the other way around.

And above Kazoka stood little Chiwa, holding a large rock in her hand. Judging from the large bumps on the man's head, he could assume that the girl had hit him upside the head with it continuously.

She must have sneaked up on them while they were fighting. What a clever girl.

He gave her a grateful thumbs-up. "Good job, Dog Girl."

"It's Chiwa!" she huffed, but he could detect slight pride in her eyes. The six year old helped him up to his feet; the blood from his cuts had stopped flowing, so he was okay for the most part. But his arm still hurt like crazy.

"When I heard the explosions, I ran away and came to help you!" Chiwa beamed. "But it took me awhile to get here." Half of it was true, at least.

Yasu patted her head affectionately, much like one would do to a dog- Chiwa didn't notice. "I'm glad you came." He said.

And he was. The seventeen year old had a feeling that if she hadn't come when she did, he would've been a goner.

Yasu was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a low groan.

"Oh yeah." How could he have forgotten about his opponent?

As he began to rummage through the pockets of his black shorts, he told Chiwa, "Watch him for me please.", and pointed at the now-defeated captain.

She saluted in return. "Got it!"

Still on the ground, Kazoka sucked in a deep breath, trying to make the headache and dizziness go away. God, that rock had really hurt…

Yasu's voice broke through his daze. "Ah, I got them."

The large man immediately opened his eyes at the sudden feeling of something cold on his wrists and a loud, 'CLACK'.

"Wha…?" he looked up to see the blue haired brat putting handcuffs on him, and the little girl with pigtails at his side.

Finally processing his situation, Kazoka roared, "What the hell do you think you're doing-?"

"Putting on handcuffs." Yasu interrupted. "I'm turning you in to the citizens of Takina. They can deal with you."

The boy watched as the man tried to fight back, but couldn't. "They're seastone handcuffs, actually." He told Kazoka. "Devil Fruit users lose their energy when they touch the sea or seastone, right?"

"Why…" The captain spluttered, feeling queasy. "Why do you have these?"

"Well, you know, for safety." _So Riff won't try and hug me with his stupid powers or something. _

"Anyway," Yasu continued. "You're done. I beat you and your crew, so you've lost. Oh, and you're paying for the town's repairs. _All_ of it."

And as Yasu tried to drag him out of the market place (With Chiwa trailing behind), all Kazoka could think about was how he didn't have enough money to pay for the damages. He wanted to go back to his ship…

Yasu grunted, bringing him back to his harsh reality. "My God, you're heavy."

Chiwa pitched in. "He sure looks like it!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Takina Town's Port<strong>

* * *

><p>Yasu was actually kind of relieved that only the Santarous and the mayor had come to see him off.<p>

After they had left the market, Yasu and Chiwa went and dumped Kazoka off at the mayor's house, where the said leader of the town had everyone gathered.

Upon seeing the defeated captain, there was instant cheering, and a celebration started afterwards for the town's victory. During the party, many people had come up to Yasu to embrace him, give thanks, or shake his hand.

When it was over, Chiwa had dragged him back to 'The Dining Boat' to get his injuries bandaged up. They had walked in, and were instantly fussed over by Mr. and Mrs. Santarou. Yasu didn't know why, but as they cleaned his injuries, they were apologizing to their daughter profusely about 'What had happened earlier'; the boy figured it was a family thing. In the end, he had walked out with lots of bandages and a make-shift sling on his right arm; they had even fixed his goggles.

Now at the Port, Yasu was saying his goodbyes to the four people in front of him; a small row-boat was in the water behind him, ready for him to sail away in.

"Bye Dog Girl." He patted Chiwa's head, like he had done previously. "Be good now- and stay away from big, mean pirates."

"I will!" Chiwa chirped. "Also, I decided that when I'm older, I'm gonna join your crew! That's okay, right?"

It was a bit sudden for Yasu, but he recovered quickly and let loose a small smile. "Sure; I'll look forward to seeing you again, crewmate."

The brunette squealed in delight.

The goggle-eyed boy then turned his attention towards her parents, and waved. "Thanks for letting me hang out at your place, Mr. and Mrs. Santarou. The drink you gave me earlier was good."

They simply nodded at him; Churi shoved a piece of paper into his hand.

"This is a map we put together." She explained excitedly. "The red X shows the place where the rumors say the Pirate King was last seen. We thought it would help."

"Wow, awesome. Thank you." Yasu carefully put the paper in his pocket; a lead to find Luffy. He couldn't have been happier. Yasu then addressed the mayor.

"Um…" The boy coughed awkwardly. "I'm really sorry for the destruction of your town…. That wasn't supposed to happen."

The mayor grimaced, but still managed a slight grin. "It's alright, boy. After all, you claim that Captain Kazoka will pay for the damage, so no worries."

Though he could see right through the man's poor façade, Yasu said nothing. Waving to all four people once again, he spun on his heel and began to walk towards the boat.

Settling down into one of the seats, the teen brought back out the map. A big red X was drawn right over a circle of land called, 'Wakuna Island'.

_Awesome! I might actually have a chance here._

He grabbed the oars sitting next to him and began to row (As best as he could with a sling) out towards the sea. He couldn't wait to get to the island.

After all, Yasu had made a promise with a (special) person to find the King, almost seven years ago. And he most certainly intended to keep it.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain:<strong> Yasu, 0 Beli

**First Mate: **Taken

**Sniper/Gunman: **Taken

**Navigator: **Taken

**Cook/Chores Boy: **Taken

**Shipwright/Mechanic: **Taken

**Musician/Entertainer: **Taken

**Investigator: **

**Swordsman: **Taken by 1TroublesomeGuy

**Doctor: **Taken by Sunnydale-High-Class-of-98

***Amu= Arm**

**Gosh guys, sorry this took so long! We've been busy with other things this week, but in the end, we managed to finish chapter 2. Yay!**

**We still suck at fight scenes, terribly sorry. And we wonder who the mysterious creature is? Well, we'll find out in later chapters! Oh, and just so you won't get confused, Takina's market is like, right next to their port- just like, ten feet apart. We thought we should inform you of that.**

**If there is any confusion within this chapter, please notify us and we'll fix it right away.**

**We hope that you will look forward to chapter 3, and the appearance of a new companion!**

**~MM and E.**


End file.
